The Egg's New Stuffing
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "OOH! ! Who is zis chubby man?" "Who is THIS marvelous thing?" One-shot: Eggstuff!


**Hel-LOOOO, everyone! Ever wonder what happened with Eggman after Operation: DEATH-EGG? Well, here's a new pairing. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggman held his head down in anger as the 44 Twins escorted him and his robots down an icy hall in Arctic Prison. "Well, enjoy your stay in prison, Doctor." Pete said, opening a cell that Eggman walked into. Peter opened another cell that the henchmen stepped into.<p>

"Who calls their self Dr. "Eggman", anyway?" Peter asked.

Eggman looked up at them and grumbled. "Mmmm. Shouldn't you two go back to being uncared for?"

"Now that just hurts, Dude." Pete replied.

"Come on, Pete, let's go to Lime Rickey's and celebrate." Peter said, and they walked off.

"We aren't THAT unnoticed, are we?" Pete asked.

"We have more stardom than Whatshisname from Bully Island."

"_IT'S JERRY RASSIC- Ow…"_ said character shouted from a distant cell.

"Great. Imprisoned again." Decoe said with sad eyes.

"I'd rather be in the other prison. This one is cold." Bocoe said.

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN AN ICE PRISON! !" Cubot screamed.

"I sure wish I could be positive like that." Orbot said.

"Heh heh heh. Not to worry, henchbots!" Eggman said. "This was all part of my plan! All I have to do is make a key out of this gum I stole and…"

"OOOHH! !" Startled, Eggman turned around and saw none other than- "Look at ze chubby, skinny armed man! Never has Gramma Stuffum seen anyone… so HANDSOME!"

"UHN? !" Eggman looked freaked.

"Dr. Eggman, handsome?" Decoe asked.

"Mmm, those are two words you don't often see together." Orbot replied.

"Now, hang on, you two." Eggman smiled. "I like this woman's style. And who might I ask IS this marvelous creature, and why is she in this cell?"

"I am Gramma Stuffum. Greatest cook in Gallagher Elementary. Zey have imprisoned me for trying to feed kiddies with my Scream-o-spinach Soup!"

"Scream of Spinach? Heh heh, sounds deadly!" Eggman smirked.

"Truly, but kids must EAAAT! And vhy is chubby, handsome man locked up in here?"

"Oh, the usual for me: trying to destroy the world with my Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet. But I'll have us ALL out of here, soon enough, using this GUMMBO I stole." He said, holding up a piece of gum. "Then I just need to get all these villains down to the Convention Center."

"I don't know vhat it is you are planning, but Gramma must HELP fat science man." She smiled, walking over and holding his hands, making Eggman blush. "Aftervards, we must agree to meet each other later on, ja? Gramma would be interested in vhat kinds of evil inventions he makes, ja?"

_Before responding, Eggman had a vision in his head: he and Gramma Stuffum were holding a baby in a cradle. "Rock-a-bye STUFFY, on the EGG top!"_

Eggman smiled and said, "Heh heh! You might just be better than ANY old apprentice!"

"Gramma is old, but she is not to be MESSING with! OH HOHOHOHO!"

"Heh heh! I'll hold you to that, Gramma! OH HOHOHOHO!"

"Oh great." Bokkun whined. "A MRS. Eggman."

"Technically, that would be Mrs. Robotnik." Orbot said.

"No one calls him THAT anymore." Decoe said.

"Together, ve shall DESTROY the Kids Next Door and our enemies!" Stuffum exclaimed.

"And everyone will soon know the power of Dr. IVO EGGMAN ROBOTNIK AND…" Before he could finish, his phone rang. He answered it and said, "Eh… hello?"

"_YOU WR-WR-WR-WR-WRETCHED rapscallion. Bumbling BUFFOON!"_

"Eh? Hacker, is that YOU again?"

"_No, you dimmaling duncehead. It is YOU! From the past!"_

"Huh? ? How is that even possible?"

"_You make a mockery of a supervillain, Eggman! For I: Dr. Ivo R-R-R-Robotnik suggest that YOU take your plans a little more seriously. DAH! ! Ridiculous recarnation of-"_ Eggman hung up.

"Who vas that?" Stuffum asked.

"I don't know. I get prank calls from other evil geniuses often. Now… where were we?" He said, holding up the GUMMBO, which now formed a key.

"Eh heh heh, OH hohohohohohohoho!" the new fat couple laughed evilly as Eggman unlocked their cell.

* * *

><p>"AND FURTHERMORE…" Dr. Robotnik of the Past stopped, realizing the other hung up. "He… He hung up. Oh well. DUNCEBOTS!" He turned to his henchmen, Scratch and Grounder, who were carrying boxes. "Be careful with those boxes. We must use those stones to power my raccoon cannons in the ocean to stop Sonic once and for all! Mwah ha ha ha ha!"<p>

"Yes, your maliciousness." Scratch said.

"This plan makes so much sense!" Grounder followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh… I got that last part from a Sonic Funny Clip! And there's my new crossover pairing, Eggstuff. Not my best fic, but… eh. OH. And Legend of the Eight Firstborn is coming out possibly Friday. But I'm still not sure if… oh, never mind. Ahem, see you then!<strong>


End file.
